The Kansas Center for Mental Retardation and Human Development has undertaken research that bears upon a broad range of critical problems in biological areas: Reproductive physiology and neuroendocrinology, normal and impaired fetal development and neurobiological mechanisms. Of equal importance are areas generally regarded as behavioral--educational, interpersonal and environmental. In a real sense, however, many, if not most, of the problems in these various areas, i.e., learning disabilities, sensory impairments and perceptual disorganization, language impairments and communication disorders, seizures, neonatal disorders, etc., lend themselves to a combined biobehavioral approach. The researchers have longstanding experience in developing research that calls for a combination of disciplines and experimental approaches. These sustained investments should result in a significant number of valuable products for those who work with the retarded. A dual role of scientists and technologists has been accepted by the investigators in the Kansas setting. The programs draw on improved scientific knowledge to provide data and specific assistance in areas where this has been nonexistent, incomplete or inadequate. The Kansas program has been developed to fully utilize the skills and knowledge from anatomy, physiology, biochemistry, neurology, pharmacology, pediatrics, obstetrics and gynecology, communication science, audiology, special education, linguistics, psychology and related service and technical areas. With a continuing and expanding emphasis on biological and psychobiological research, this center promises to be increasingly progressive and comprehensive.